Pulsed and continuous-wave (CW) plasma polymerization is being used to produce thin films with well-defined chemistries. The reproducibility of the surfaces so obtained allows one to tailor surface properties for specific biomedical applications. Recent work has been directed towards producing PTFE-like films in a CW hexafluoropropylene oxide plasma. The effect of deposition parameters on film properties is being studied with ESCA, NEXAFS, and FTIR.